Battle Royale
by Charles Xavier
Summary: Kidnapped by their own school, Sakura Kinomoto and her friends are taken to an uninhabited island where they must kill each other to survive. Could you kill your best friend?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Battle Royale or Card Captor Sakura. They belong to Koshun Takami and CLAMP.

__

It is the dawn of the new millenium. The nation of Japan has collapsed and students have started to boycott their schools and fight back against adults and teachers. Unemployment rose rapidly and everything was about to fall apart. Battle Royale came to change all that…

**__**

Battle Royale

**__**

By Charles Xavier

__

"I'm a survivor of this fucking game." Kawada

****

Prologue

Dear Diary,

You may be wondering why I haven't written to you for a while. Well, it's hard for me to explain the reasons. To be frank, I'd like to say right now that my life is scarred forever by the past few days when I was away. The joyous young girl you once knew has now been torn down into a friendless sad girl who cannot pull a smile on her face anymore. There is this guilt which I feel will haunt me until the day I die. (Why did I leave them behind?)

The nurses in the hospital have been so kind to me. They come every thirty minutes or so to see if I'm resting comfortably in bed. They offer me stuffed animal toys to keep me company when they're gone. They even feed me whenever I feel hungry, and I've been starving for how long? I don't feel like remembering now. I just want to forget about it. I haven't had this much comfort since I left home. And that's where I should have been before all this happened.

My mother came to see me this afternoon. I had never seen her this concerned over me before. She seemed even more horrified than that time I fell suddenly ill in school. She couldn't bear to see my bandaged face either. I only had one eye to clearly see her weep silently beside my bed. And I only had my right arm free to reach over and hold onto her soft dear hands, just to tell her that I'm all right. But when she looked at me, behind those teary red eyes I saw that she wasn't crying just for me, but also for my unfortunate friends.

Since I only have one arm to write for the time being, I thought I'd be able to tell you all of this. Though I can't say I'm glad of being alive. I'm just not.

I was never too much a believer of Darwin's theory of evolution; that only the fittest can truly survive in life. That one must act ruthless and fight for oneself, no matter how others may cry or beg for mercy. I have been through that and have seen it with my very own eyes…and it's just like Hell.

Every now and then I can still see the bloodstains of my friends covering my hands. I scream out to the nurses and ask them to wipe it off, but they tell me they see nothing wrong. Do you think I might be going…crazy? Is this what being crazy is all about? Having a guilty conscience that won't stop haunting you?

Wait, you wouldn't know if I haven't told you my story, would you? Maybe it's best if I started from the beginning. Then you can answer my question.

So I'll tell you everything…

Author's Note: Okay, pretty confusing here, and you might be asking yourself: "What the hell's going on here?". Well, I can't answer that, I'm afraid! That'll just spoil the story's twist. So if you want to unravel the mysteries of this fic, I ask you kindly to please review!

BTW: Can any of you guess whose character perspective I'm taking?


	2. Preparation

Author's Note: I'm going to be taking extracts from different people's diaries in every chapter. So no, you're STILL not going to find out the writer in the prologue until the end! HA! HA!

**__**

Battle Royale

**__**

By Charles Xavier

__

"Calling for peace was a good idea, but can't win 'em all." Kitano

****

Preparation

Dear Diary,

I don't how to begin this. It's difficult for me to explain what happened today in just a few sentences. But what I've learned today is that sometimes the unthinkable can happen, even to a young boy like myself. A lot has happened ever since this morning, well not really, but it just seems like it. (Gosh, it's cold in here…)

It began this morning. Mr. Terada was taking us on a mystery trip to somewhere he didn't wish to reveal. All he said was that it was a 'surprise' (how very typical). Everyone was confused about our teacher, yet they didn't get any suspicions on him. He never acted strange before and all the kids including myself in school knew him rather well. So the whole class went along and gathered together in the bus coach. We departed quite early.

Despite how happy everyone looked around me, something was still bothering me. The school hadn't given us any notice about this trip before its day. Perhaps this was something our parents weren't supposed to know. Meiling, however, wasn't worrying and simply sat back. I told her about my thoughts, but she only laughed and told me to calm down…how wrong she was.

The bus drove on for about two to three hours. And as I looked out to the window, I was able to tell that instant we were already miles away from home…many miles away. Strangely, nobody in my class was complaining. I tried telling Meiling, but she laughed again at me. Seeing that she was not much of use, I turned my attention to Mr. Terada.

When I looked at him, he was wearing a gas mask, covering his entire face. I had no idea why this was so, until white clouds of fumes burst out from the sides of our bus and made the entire class fall unconscious. Meiling grasped onto my shirt before slowly collapsing onto my lap. And it wasn't long before I inhaled the sleeping gas too…

It was pretty dark outside by the time I woke up with my class. I'm not very sure how long exactly I fell asleep for, but what I saw when I lifted my tired eyes made them spring up immediately. I found myself standing in an abandoned classroom without a desk or chair present except for the teachers', and only a single TV set standing in front of the chalkboard. All the other kids were around me, and fortunately they were unharmed. Also, Touya (yes, that no good brother of Sakura's) and his class were with us too. Other than them, there also happened to be a man dressed in black, sitting by the window in the corner of the room. He was about Yukito's height, serious looking, and had scruffy orange hair (gee, my sisters would just pass out if they ever set eyes on him). I'm not sure how that guy or Touya's class got here with us. But that wasn't the thing troubling me, it was the cold metallic ring cuffed around my neck that made me shiver.

Everyone else had one as well. Meiling ran up from behind me and cried out: "Syaoran! What's going on here?!" I wish I knew. Tomoyo, Sakura and the rest of the girls were grouped together, asking each other if they were okay. Eriol was standing next to Yamazaki, listening to him about something he had read somewhere in a book that seemed disturbingly similar to the situation we were in. But Eriol was silent and calm. What was he thinking about?

The military suddenly marched into the room unexpected, scaring half of the crowd out of their pants. They were accompanying our teacher, Mr. Terada, who looked pleased to see every one of us here. Though there was something else brewing in his brain. And he was about to let it out.

He gladly welcomed us all to his island that we were on, outside of Japan. He introduced a new transfer student, named Kiriyama (who with no surprise, was that weirdo sitting by the window I mentioned earlier about). Then he announced to us all that we have been chosen to play in the Battle Royale (or BR for short). None of us knew what this was about. So our teacher played us a little tutorial video on the TV. And as we watched, our faces began to pale.

It was a game in which students had to kill each one another on this uninhabited island and become the last person standing. We were only given three days to accomplish that, and there were more than fifty of us students in the room. This was impossible.

Though that wasn't the whole story. If there were more than one survivor by the end of those three days, then the rings around our necks would be detonated to explode. It was said that these rings were very sensitive, so if anyone attempted to take them off, they would explode instantly. These rings acted to pin point our locations, so if we even tried to escape off this island, our rings would go off as well.

Some of us students who had weak stomachs started throwing up all over the floor, while others plainly laughed bitterly. But this was no joke. Sakura asked Mr. Terada why he was doing this to us. And quite cold-heartedly, this was what he said: "I'm sorry, Sakura. It's out of my control. The BR has picked this school to participate in its system this year."

I can't really describe how everyone was feeling. You'd have to be there to see it for yourself. It was something beyond definition…something that just couldn't be put into words that would explain this bedlam. I could already see Sakura and Tomoyo crying together with the girls, while Meiling was holding onto me, murmuring things she always said to her mother when she was three years old: "Please keep me safe. Please don't leave me. I want to go home." She would this say over and over again beside me.

Mr. Terada told us that everyday in the morning, afternoon and evening, he would announce the names of the students who have been killed. And he would also announce certain areas of this island where it was out of bounds for us to be in (don't ask why, I have no clue), or else our rings would blow up. He would call out each of our names and hand each of us a map of this island and a supply bag packed with food and a random weapon. 

So we were named one by one, taking our supplies, and Mr. Terada's soldiers yelled at us to run outside of the building and into the wild. Kiriyama and Eriol were the only candidates who didn't look the least bit frightened, when they were called up. I wondered why…

When I heard Tomoyo Daidouji's name called up, I heard her whisper to her friends and told them: "No matter what happens, we are all good friends. Good friends never kill each other." She walked up to Mr. Terada to receive her things…and threw it aside savagely. After the immediate shock, she fled out of the room, concealing her red face and weeping the way outside. Meiling, Sakura, Naoko, Chiharu, Touya, Yukito, Nakuru, various others…we stepped forward when we heard our names and received what we were given without objection.

Well, that's my story for today. Now I sit here with Meiling, fast asleep on my shoulder. She's been exhausted after making it into this damp cave. It's pretty safe in here. I doubt anyone would be able to find us behind this waterfall. But I don't know where the rest of my class is. I'm guessing a few of them are already dead somewhere at this late hour.

Wow, I didn't realize how long I've been writing to you, and I'm feeling tired myself. So I think I'll go to sleep now (yawn). So long, and let's just pray that things won't turn out as I may imagine…(Sakura, wherever you are, please be okay).

Syaoran Li


	3. Day One

**_Battle_****_ Royale_**

****

**_By Charles Xavier_**

_"Die." Mistuko_

**Day One**

Dear Diary,

I didn't get very much sleep last night, and I don't think I'll be able to get any sleep at all tonight. So many of us students are dead in the first day. But for now, I can't really care for them (I'm sorry). Because just hours ago, I witnessed my own cousin killed by that transfer student of whom our sensei called Kiriyama. And I can tell you that he actually enjoys killing us. We are still being hunted by him.

This morning, our sensei announced the following people dead: Chiharu Mihara, Takashi Yamazaki, and few others I don't know. I heard rumors that Chiharu and Takashi actually hung themselves under a tree branch, refusing to kill anyone they knew. I just can't believe that…to me, suicide is an act of cowardice. It's unbearable for me to stomach. If I were them, I would never do a thing like that…would I?

After marking down the forbidden areas on our maps, Syaoran and I left our cave and went on our search for Sakura. It's a good thing Syaoran got a shotgun in his bag, because guess what I got? Binoculars! HA! HA! HA! How the hell am I supposed to kill somebody with a pair of binoculars?! That's just fucking hilarious…

Syaoran was protecting me the whole way. And to be honest, I felt safe under his wing. He was careful wherever I went or whatever I set foot upon, maybe a little too overly protective, but I like it. I could say that he's truly a great cousin to be of. Yet I wonder how things will turn if Syaoran and I are the only ones left in this game. How will he feel about me then?

We eventually found Sakura on the other side of the island. She seemed unhurt, and so was her close friend Tomoyo. Touya, Yukito, Nakuru and Eriol were the ones guarding the two young girls safely. They already ran into a few students attempting to kill them, and regretfully they had to dispose of them with the weapons they had. Fortunately they had also found a place to shelter in: an abandoned warehouse.

Touya and Yukito showed us the kinds of guns and gadgets we had. I saw Eriol teaching Tomoyo how to aim and shoot properly with his assault rifle. Tomoyo still wasn't willing to kill anyone though. Sakura was telling Syaoran about how things went from last night. As for me, I moped about the hideout alone, thinking about why we were helping each other rather killing each other. Like our sensei said, if there was more than one person alive after the last day, we'd all be screwed.

During the afternoon, students recently killed were announced again. This time none of them were ones we knew. But even so, Sakura was worried about our other friends, thinking that perhaps they were lost somewhere, unarmed and vulnerable to any attack made by others. But Syaoran assured that we'd find them for sure if we looked. I wasn't too optimistic myself, and you know why? It was because I noticed that a grenade had crashed through one of the windows and came rolling aross the floor, stopping right under Nakuru's legs.

Before I could shout, the device already blew up and Nakuru wasn't quite quick enough to avoid the blast's impact. We all ducked for cover and smoked filled the room. By the time everything cleared, I saw Nakuru already choking out blood. What a gruesome site it was…I almost felt throwing up by what I saw. Her legs had been blown off completely and she could barely speak out. Eriol ran up and placed his ear by her lips, as the dying girl whispered her last few words before kicking the bucket.

I'm not sure what she said, but that didn't really concern me. It was when Kiriyama burst through the door so suddenly, with a pair of Uzis held in his bloody hands. We dived for cover once again as he let out his bullets like a madman. Touya ordered all of us to escape through the back door while he intended to take the enemy on by himself. Syaoran was the only one to act disobedient and insisted to help out. Hence, a little argument commenced. (God, I hate arguments).

Thankfully (well, not really), Kiriyama spotted us and fired away like before…and this time managed to hit somebody. It was Touya, who received a bullet shot right through the center of his brain. I think he was dead even before he hit the ground. Tomoyo was the first one to shriek out in shear terror. Then she was followed by Sakura, and then by me. Touya's eyes were staying into emptiness as a stream of blood flowed down from his forehead. Syaoran was standing right next to his dead body and looked up at Kiriyama, who delivered him a sinister looking smile. Clenching his fists, Syaoran cocked his shotgun and fired several rounds at him. But what we didn't know, unfortunately, was that behind his shirt, he was wearing a bulletproof vest. So after Syaoran was out of ammo, Kiriyama took his turn and aimed his guns at him.

"SAKURA! RUN!"

Were his final words before being pounded by the flying bullets shooting into his limbs and body. I wish I looked away at that moment. Yet I couldn't look away from him, I felt it wasn't right for me to do that. So I saw him fall backwards into a deep puddle of mud, dropping his gun. And Sakura didn't know who to shout for: either Syaoran or her brother. I could see that it was too much for her and all she did was cry out. As for Tomoyo, she was pretty much in the same condition as Sakura. I was shouting out for Syaoran, but Eriol was holding me back, yelling at me and saying that we should get out of here while we still could. Sakura and Tomoyo were immediately dragged away by Yukito, leaving Eriol and myself still here.

I tried to resist leaving, while I held out my arm for my dying cousin. Syaoran reached his blood stained hand for his shotgun, sitting a few inches away from him. And despite me shouting at him, he didn't give attention to the approaching Kiriyama, who ruthlessly treaded onto his hand and prevented him from taking his gun. Syaoran wailed out in pain as he squeezed his hand harder. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I cried. But it didn't stop him from picking up Syaoran's weapon and pointing it right into his pale stricken face.

From there, I felt my heart stop for an instant. Kiriyama pulled the trigger and Syaoran's face was blown off. I couldn't help but scream from the top of my lungs. My body became weak and Eriol pulled me out of the horrible site.

It's now night time. It wasn't long ago when our sensei announced Syaoran Li dead. I'm here back in the cave where I started from. (It's even colder in here than it was from last night, and I also feel I might be catching on a cold). Yukito and Eriol are protecting Sakura and Tomoyo in the corner. But even with them around, I can still hear some distant noises which they cannot hear. ("SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!"). I can still hear my own cry at the moment that gun was fired into him. I screamed out once in the cave when I thought I heard the same gun blast that killed him as well.

What will Syaoran's mother think when she learns that the youngest in her family has had his face blown apart by a psychotic maniac? I don't know and I don't even want to know. I just want to go home…I want to go home…

Meiling Li


	4. Day Two

**_Battle_****_ Royale_**

**_By Charles Xavier_**

_"It's time we started our own struggle." Mimura_

**Day Two**

Dear Diary,

Oh…God…this can't be happening to me. I just can't take this madness anymore. Everywhere I look I'm beginning to see dead people, staring mindlessly into my eyes, like some godforsaken zombie. Everyone I know is dying…YES, DYING FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!

It's been the second day of the BR, and Yukito and Meiling are already dead, along with the other majority of my friends. (This is crazy, that's all I can say, crazy as some damn kid's circus).This means only Tomoyo, Eriol and myself are the only survivors of our group now…who's going to be next I wonder…but should I care?

This morning, I shouldn't have let Yukito transform into Yue before he died. He thought he could avoid the sensei and the soldiers by flying off the island and get help from outside…but no, it didn't work. By the minute we saw him reach for the clouds, a soldier's voice reported him trying to escape. Our sensei activated the ring on his neck, and it went off. Blood rained in my face as the fallen angel came crashing down into a dirty puddle of mud nearby. I didn't bother shouting this time, because I hadn't the energy to do it. Guess I used most of it up from yesterday, after witnessing Syaoran, Nakuru and Touya die.

After having a brief lunch, we marched up a high hill and found the bodies of Rika and Naoko…both had bled to death. They had died from bullet wounds in their stomachs. Rika had a Desert Eagle gun in her bloody fingers, while Naoko held a double barreled shotgun in hers. "They killed each other…" was what Eriol said as he examined the bodies. I can't think of Naoko and Rika ever doing that, but I know why they have. It's because they wanted to stay alive.

Meiling kicked a stone down the hill with shear force, and cried out in rage: "COME ON! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! WE'RE RIGHT HERE, YOU BASTARDS! JUST END THIS FUCKING GAME!"

Eriol covered her mouth and pulled her down to the ground immediately. Was Meiling losing her mind, just like the others? I wasn't sure. None of us except Eriol actually had a proper weapon. Meiling and Tomoyo were unarmed, and as for me, I held only a machete. (Hey, it's better than nothing). I knew I had to protect my friends for as long as possible, right until the time we had to kill each other off…I don't know if I'm ready for that though.

Meiling was still angry with this situation. She shook herself out of Eriol's grip and snatched the machete out of my trembling fingers. For a second I had thought she'd finally flipped her lip and wanted to kill us, but luckily that wasn't so. She shoved me aside and started running back down the hill from where we climbed up from. Tomoyo shouted her name and asked her to come back. But Eriol grabbed her shoulder and shook his head…he thought it best to let her go.

"Leave her. This is something she must do herself. If we get in her way, we could be killed." Eriol said to us. I asked him why she ran away, and he said that Meiling was after Kiriyama…

In the evening we heard a loud cry that frightened Tomoyo and myself…and we knew straight away that it was Meiling. Nobody could ever pull something like that except her. And in our sensei's night report, he mentioned her name.

This is the second night I've been in this damn cave. It never gets any warmer in here, and it's not funny. I see Tomoyo crying like she did yesterday and the day before, with Eriol soothing her quietly…huh. Come to think of it, I've never actually seen Eriol acting like this over Tomoyo before. Tomoyo had often been the one taking care of us whenever we were in trouble. But when this whole game started, she's…changed.

Eriol hasn't changed at all though. He's still the same boy I knew from our school days. In fact, he told Tomoyo and I about everything he knew of the BR system, and guess what? This isn't the first time he's played this game…

Sakura Kinomoto

Author's Note: Yes, I understand this is was a little rushed. I had to attend my sister's party last night, and I'm not in the greatest moods right now. But anywho, please review! ^_^


	5. Day Three

**_Battle_****_ Royale_**

**_By Charles Xavier_**

_"I just didn't want to be a loser anymore…" Mitsuko_

**Day Three**

Dear Diary,

I know it's kind of early for me to be writing to you in the middle of the afternoon. But since we're all going to die tonight, I thought it would be wise for me to write to you one last time. So let me see now, where did I leave you off from yesterday?

Oh, yes.

It was true. Eriol had indeed played this game three years ago, and during that time he had lost his entire class. Now the Government decided to bring him back here to try his luck again…well, that's what he told us. But I see no reason why I should doubt him. He knew a lot about this island anyway, and gave us useful hints on how to survive this massacre…

None of us were able to find out what exactly happened to Meiling, but what made me shiver was during the sensei's morning announcement. We discovered that there were only four candidates left. And I knew for an instant that fourth candidate could have been nobody else but Kiriyama…nothing could stop anything like him…not even Eriol. He was not human, but a killing machine.

"He's the guy who signed up for fun…"

Eriol said. I can't believe that such a boy could actually take enjoyment by killing us other people. How could anyone have a sick idea like that?

For most of the morning, the three of us stuck together, hoping that none of us would suddenly go haywire and start killing randomly. But I'm not sure what will happen later this day. The game is almost over, but that transfer student hasn't found us yet. Every minute I fear that he's watching us, ready to pounce on us victims without taking any mercy, shame, pity or remorse. Once in a while I hear a twig snap or a tree's branch break, and I run up to Eriol for safety. After all, he's the one who's been protecting Tomoyo and myself so far.

Fortunately (or should I say unfortunately), we were all still alive when it came to the afternoon. We had our last lunch together and tried to have a normal meal conversation like we always did back in our school days…oh, how I miss them so fast. But it seems like years ago since I joined up in this game. Minutes have turned into hours…hours have turned into days…and days have turned into years. Sure, I might be starting to lose my mind, but at least I'm alive. That's all that matters now…staying alive…

After lunch, however, things started to turn chaotic once again…

Eriol had guided us to a small clinic house on one of the corners of this island, which was supposed to be deserted and therefore safe…nope, it was quite the opposite. Somebody managed to beat us there to it, and you can pretty much guess who that 'somebody' was by now. (Yes, it was Kiriyama).

He burst out from the door by the minute we thought we were far away from him. Eriol told us to take cover immediately, as he was about to put this madman to a final rest. So I pulled Tomoyo's arm and we both ran for the bushes nearby to hide inside them. Kiriyama was still armed with his Uzis while Eriol had his assault rifle, but he didn't stand a chance against this person, or so I thought. After what seemed like hours of a long gunfight, Eriol had at last finished his enemy off with a straight bullet shot right into his necklace. The shot made the necklace detonate and Kiriyama's head was blown off…that was the end of him.

But what I wasn't pleased to see was the critical state of Eriol. He'd been fatally wounded and was bleeding all over his body and legs. Tomoyo and I ran out from the bushes and carried Eriol to the clinic as fast as we could…even though it was too late to save him. For by the time we settled him down onto a bed, Eriol had stopped breathing and his eyes just stared up to the ceiling in emptiness. Tomoyo insisted that we should still try to help our friend…even though she knew that he was already long gone. 

Tomoyo simply couldn't accept the fact that Eriol was dead…

Time is passing by rather quickly now…but…

Diary, I wish you were here to see this right now. I can clearly see the sun coming down for the last time. To be honest with you, Tomoyo and I have never seen the sky so orange, and so beautiful as this before. We sit up here on the tallest mountain of the island, watching our last day together pass by. I don't think I'd ever want to kill my best and perhaps my only true friend, Tomoyo Daidouji. I'd rather die together with her than make her suffer. And I'm sure she thinks the same way as I do.

I've known Tomoyo since we were babies, and ever since then a strong friendship has grown between us. And to break that bond is something that I cannot commit. Friends are not supposed to kill each other, no matter what the circumstances are…they are always supposed to stick together and help each other out. Yet why, of all of us people, is there someone inside telling me that I can live through this, if I can just get rid of all of my friends?

The only weapon I have now is a Desert Eagle Magnum gun, which I had taken from Eriol's pocket. Tomoyo's keeping the assault rifle Eriol had taught her to use. So we sit here in the wet grass, waiting for the game to end. And if any of us was to act not like ourselves at any point beforehand…we would know what to do…even if we can't do it, or even understand.

You've been a good person to talk to Diary and I thank you for it. But there are times when even a young girl has to face the fear of death. Goodbye…

Sakura Kinomoto


	6. Epilogue

**_Battle_****_ Royale_**

**_By Charles Xavier_**

_"And then…I'm glad I found true friends." Kawada_

**Epilogue**

I couldn't help myself. Once our necklaces began to count down to detonation, I had to do it. I had to take Sakura down to end this horrible dream. I lost sight of my left eye when she immediately fired a Magnum shot right across my face. Though blood was dripping from my eye, nothing stopped me from my actions. Aiming my rifle like Eriol taught me to, I screamed with rage and blew away Sakura with every bullet I had in my magazine.

Even after my gun was empty, I still kept my finger on the trigger. I watched Sakura drop her gun, jerking backwards as she clutched her hands upon the holes in her shirt where a dark thick liquid leaked out. Her voice began to crack as the blood began to clog up her voice box and pour out from her mouth. Then, looking up at me for one last time…she smiled…before she went falling back and tumbled down the hill.

Discarding my gun, I shouted her name and ran down to see how she was. But when my fingers sank into the cold blood bleeding around her body, I discovered that she had long gone just before I reached her. 

My necklace automatically detached itself from my neck and dropped onto the ground.

And that was when I knew that the game was over.

Mr. Terada and the soldiers pinpointed my location and found me minutes later…then took me away on a helicopter…and to this hospital…and that's how I've ended up in bed here…

So tell me, Diary…am I going insane? After showing you all those diary extracts I took from those terrible days, does killing your best friend actually mean I'm going insane? Well, does it?

Tell me honestly.

Syaoran…Meiling…Eriol…Sakura…they're all gone, except me. I don't know what to say about that. I don't even know whether I should be happy or sad. Why were we ever chosen to play in this game of survival? I have no idea…but I don't want to play it again. For I find nothing in it except evil…but looking a little forwards rather than back for a minute, I wonder if I'll ever make any new friends once I get back to school, which won't be for a while due to my critical condition. Yet, I know it won't help forgetting the old ones, no matter how hard I try to push it to the back of my memory, especially Sakura Kinomoto…

Wait! Did you hear that? I think heard her voice calling me just now…no, wait. I can see her now, standing in front of my bed…she's looking very happy…smiling the same way she did before she died…well, no use calling for the nurse right now. I think I'll just sit back and relax. I have a feeling she's had enough of me screaming and say I'm seeing something frightening. I don't want to cause any more disturbance because that just makes things worse.

Huh…I'm getting quite tired now. My eyes are starting to fall down. And it's been hard for me to write all of this to you. So I hope you don't mind if I stop now. I have to get some rest.

Good night, Diary. Thank you for listening to my story. I feel a little better now…but for how long?

Tomoyo Daidouji

Author's Note: Yep! That's the end! Please review before you go though! Arigatou!


End file.
